Lady Found
by Emrysnyx
Summary: A young lady is found on the beaches south of Ista. A tiny Hold takes her in and attempts to discover her secret past. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Right, well, this is my first story posted- I'm very nervous. It might be a while before I upload the next chapter, because I'm not quite sure where I want the story to go. It hasn't been beta read, so I hope there aren't any major flaws. Please review, thanks. **

**Disclaimer (Thanks for reminding me, GinnyStar): I don't own any of the books, or the world. That's all Anne McCaffrey's. I don't get any money from this, I'm just writing for fun.**

The beach was empty; the ocean sighed faintly as the young woman lying on the beach blinked her dark eyes groggily and slowly closed them in sleep. Her head fell back as her body relaxed. Strands of long, strawberry-blonde hair slipped from the netted snood.

She was wearing a violet bodice decorated at the edges with gold thread. Her skirts were white, decorated with gold as well. Her bodice was a rigid, stiff material, but her sleeves and skirts were soft cotton, flowing away from her body elegantly.

The sleeping woman, who was really hardly more than a girl, had gold bracelets on both of her wrists, and a beautiful jeweled necklace. However, the necklace was covered by a tiny gold firelizard, snoozing as peacefully as her partner. Hearing something, the little queen lifted her head slightly and looked around. She must not have perceived any danger, because with a small chirp, she fell back asleep.

So it is understandable that Dalohny, a local Holder, and his journeywoman wife Numuna, thought she was a Lord Holder's daughter. Thinking this, they were surprised to find her alone. The couple approached her cautiously. Dalohny bent down, tapping her on the shoulder tentatively.

She awoke with a start, skin flinching from the man's touch. Her sudden movement startled the queen. Eyes swirling red, she squawked indignantly and launched herself at the man.

"No, no, Kyarei, stop!" The woman was on her feet instantly, hands outstretched towards her attacking firelizard. Gold Kyarei, with a penitent chirp, returned to the woman's shoulders. Dalohny was too busy shielding his face, but Numuna noticed the woman's speech. Clear, too clear, as if she had deliberately erased any accent. A Harper? No, not a Harper. Numuna had grown up in Harper Hall. No one there was like this, so obviously drowning in riches. No, there was a story behind this. The woman spoke again.

"I apologize, sir," She stroked the little gold, "Kyarei here is so quick-tempered. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with her."

"It's fine," Numuna reassured her quickly. Dalohny glanced at her, and she gave him a quick, quieting look.

"What's your name?" Dalohny asked, unable to refrain from asking that one question.

"Leanin," The girl replied, after hesitating slightly, then continued, "And you?"

"This is Numuna, and I'm Dalohny. Holder of White Sand Hold." Dalohny just couldn't stay silent. He was a naturally talkative man, and her sudden appearance was prompting him to talk even more.

"White Sand Hold?" Leanin frowned a little. "I've never heard of it."

Not from around here, Numuna noted.

"We're just south of Ista, nothing big, just three or four other families." Despite his modest words, Dalohny was very proud of his little Hold.

"We eat a lot of fish. We're a fishing community, you see." Numuna added.

"Oh. A fishing community." Leanin smiled politely, but the couple could see that she was disinterested. Then she opened her mouth, to say something, before hesitating and appearing to have second thoughts. Finally, she asked, "How far are you from Ista?"

"Oh, a day's journey on a runner. Seeking to go there?" Dalohny asked, curious.

"Oh, well, I suppose."

"And new clothes. But I think you really should stay a day or two with us, for at least one or two days. You are obviously exhausted." Numuna told her sternly. Even if this Leanin wasn't such a mystery, she needed a little help. She seemed so alone.

The girl once again battled with herself, before finally giving in.

"If you wouldn't mind too much, that would be much appreciated."

There were, of course, many questions when they returned to White Sand Hold. But Numuna and Dalohny refused to explain anything until everyone was there except for Leanin. Then they explained the story, their suspicions, and everyone joined in.

On her part, Leanin was sitting in a bedroom upstairs. Kyarei was grooming herself daintily. But the young woman was lost in thought, a slight crease on her forehead and a slight frown on her pink lips. Then, suddenly, the shutters of the window flew open with a loud bang. Leanin shrieked, clutching Kyarei to her, and jumped away from the dark silhouette crouching at the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm not crazy about this chapter. It goes too quickly, and it sort of abandons the mystery. Disclaimer again (just in case): Not mine, never has been, never will be, and I don't get anything for writing this.**

Backing up, Leanin pressed herself against the opposite wall, still holding Kyarei tightly to her. Then the figure jumped down, and into the light.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" A tall girl, pale and lanky, appeared. She had warm, chocolate brown eyes and a friendly smile. She had long, _between_-black hair pulled back in a long ponytail that swung as she took a step forward and reached out a hand. "I'm Nirami. What's your name? I skipped the meeting. All I know is that there's someone new!" Her voice was cheerful. Leanin smiled, a shy smile, and shook the girl's hand.

"Leanin. And this is Kyarei. If you don't mind, what meeting?" She asked, raising one well-shaped eyebrow slightly.

"You're new! There's a big meeting to discuss you. They want to know your name, where you're from, how old you are, all that stuff. How old are you anyways? I'm fifteen, but I'm always treated like a baby, especially by Niravin. He's my brother. He's only three Turns older than me, but he acts like he knows everything. He's not even here. He's a Harper. He should be home in about a month. But it's not quite sure. He's been gone five years, and he doesn't write home much. He hasn't seen me since I was ten, and I think he think I still am. Typical older brother!" She chattered on until she remembered that Leanin had never answered her question, "So, you never told me, how old are you?"

Leanin hesitated again, briefly, before saying quietly,

"Sixteen Turns. My brother's the same age as yours."

"Oh, you have a brother too! What's he like?" The black haired girl was curious.

But Leanin refused to say anymore. Despite her perpetual chatter, she found herself drawn to Nirami. It was partially because of this that she found herself agreeing to stay in White Sand Hold for a little while longer, provided that she could help.

To Numuna's delight, Leanin proved excellent at sewing and knitting, and she could cook reasonably well. She also preferred the plain clothes of the hold to her elaborate gown. She folded it away, along with her jewels. Within a few days, the other women of the Hold opened up to her, and found that she was an excellent listener and full of good advice.

They also noticed that her curls became a shade lighter in the sun. That her soft skin burned. That her delicate hands blistered. That she preferred the cooler nights to the sweat-drenched days. From all of this they surmised that she was not used to much work, nor the heat. But little by little, it ceased to matter.

Leanin helped the Hold find two firelizard clutches. Nirami Impressed two, a bronze and a green. She named them Nolory and Beach, in honor of the beach where the Clutch was found. Dalohny, whom Leanin saw only infrequently, also Impressed. As did Nirami's cousin, uncle, and four people from another family.

She slowly became used to the Hold, its customs, traditions and rivalries. She knew everyone by name. And Nirami was always beside her. Unlike her constant companion, Leanin was a naturally introverted person. She preferred to watch her outgoing friend than to say anything herself.

Soon, everyone had almost completely forgotten that they knew almost nothing about her. She fit in so well. She even developed her fishing skills. And she loved the beautiful shipfish. Her luxurious dress and jewels acquired a layer of dust. Leanin became part of the family, as did her Kyarei.

When Niraven came home, he was led to the kitchen, where his mother, aunts and the rest of the women greeted him. Then he noticed the quiet blonde. She was slightly sun burnt, her hair a rich gold color, streaked with paler blonde. Her hands, holding a platter of rolls, were slightly blistered, though calluses were beginning to develop on them. She was wearing a light cream blouse and high-waisted, faded viridian skirts. She smiled shyly.

"And this is?" He asked his sister, who gave a little laugh.

"This is Leanin. She's sixteen. She just showed up one day. And she's so cool!" The black haired girl was wearing a burgundy tunic and black leggings, paired with un-dyed leather boots. She smiled, snatching the platter from Leanin's hands and nudging her forward.

Leanin was offered her hand to him. He shook it, smiling. That was the first time Nirami was convinced they were perfect for each other. She tilted her head a little, and observed her brother. He had grown since she had last seen him. He was now three inches taller than her. His skin was still the same bronze it had always been, but there were slight wrinkles at his eyes. His hair, black and wavy like hers, had grown- it was a little past his ears now, and had a spiky quality to it. Nirami thought they looked wonderful together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Well, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER. My life seems to be sabotaging my writing attempts. Anyways, I like this chapter better. It's a bit longer, and delves into the characters a bit more. Also, I have no clue when I posted the third chapter for the first time, because I don't remember doing so, and it's unfinished.**

**Disclaimer: Anne McCaffrey owns everything Pern-related (As does Todd McCaffrey, I guess). I am doing this purely for fun.**

**Okay, I'll shut up now.**

But despite Nirami's match-making ideas, romance did not seem to be in the cards. It was only a few hours after Niraven had returned. He was sitting at ease, talking with his mother. Amiven was a tall woman. Unlike her children, she had wiry red hair that she kept it short and as organized as possible. Suddenly, a man approached.

"Niraven! You're home!" His dark eyes crinkled into a smile. He had a bushy, pale gray mustache and the wisps of a beard. His hairline, a widow's peak, was receding, but his hair was still quite bushy.

"Dad!" Niraven leapt to his feet and hugged the shorter man.

"It's good to see you, Niraven! I would have come sooner, but the ship needed one last touch!" Then he stood back and looked at his son, a smile of approval on his face. "You've grown, Niraven. How is Harper Hall treating you?"

"I'm doing fine, Dad."

"How would you like to come with us on the next fishing trip?" The stout man beamed as he sprung the question on his son.

"Niranor! Calm down!" Amiven exclaimed, a little laugh on in her voice nonetheless. "The boy's just home and you're already dragging off to sea?"

"No, it's fine, I'd be glad to. I haven't been on the seas much, and certainly none like the waters here at home. I'll be ready anytime you want."

"What about tomorrow?" Yet another question was thrown at Niraven.

"That would be fun. If it's okay with you...?" He looked at his mother. She smiled, and put up her hands.

"Go ahead."

Meanwhile, Leanin was being crushed by the amount of food they were preparing. Nirami was doing her best to get Leanin out of the kitchens.

"Cooome on, Leanin. You've working for hours! Let's just relax for a little bit!"

"No, Nirami, I can't. Have you seen the amount of food? It's like we're preparing for a Hatching!" Then, with a little gasp, her mouth snapped shut and a large blush spread over her cheeks.

"Aha! Now you have to come! You gave away a _secret_! And look, even Kyarei wants out!" It was true. The little Queen was perched at a window, head hanging slowly, eyes almost closed.

"Fine." Leanin agreed reluctantly. Laughing at her unexpected luck, Nirami pulled her best friend out of the kitchens.

The two girls found themselves sitting in the tall coarse grass of a nearby field, heads turned toward the sun, eyes closed.

"So, you've prepared for a Hatching?" Nirami opened one eye, peering at the blonde, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes. I lived at the weyr when I was younger." And then Leanin clamped her mouth shut, hoping her friend would forget the questions. No such luck. The dark-haired girl was curious.

"So...how old is Kyarei?" She asked.

"About eight months old, probably. I can't quite remember." A larger blush spread over her slightly burnt face and she looked away.

"Hm." Nirami replied. "So...what is your brother like?"

Leanin looked at her, a bit shocked at the direct question. Then she relaxed a little.

"Well, I don't know him very well. We were...not close...as children. But he's tall, and thin and he has blond hair kind of like mine, but paler. And he has dark eyes, chocolate-colored. He's not too bad. I just don't know him very well." And then suddenly Leanin was captivate by a small golden patch of Kyarei's hide, refusing to meet Nirami's eyes. To her surprise her younger friend was silent, just stroking her little green Beach and watching Nolory preen.

They remained that way for some time, letting the sun travel across the rich blue sky. There were no clouds, and the heat pounded down on them. Finally, Nirami looked up, meeting Leanin's eye, her eyes sparkling.

"Let's go swimming!"

In an instant the two girls were sprinting towards the beach, pulling off shoes, socks, and skirts. Finally, they dove in. The cool water was a true relief. They swam for almost an hour, and were eventually joined by a few other children and young adults, all driven to the water in hopes of relief from the heat.

Niraven himself was still caught indoors, talking to Zinda, the eldest in the Hold, who was scolding him for not coming to visit her sooner and asking about 'that lunatic sister of yours'. Zinda was a bit oblivious. He smiled and apologized and assured her that everyone was quite fine. Then he was called away, and with many promises of good behavior, he was free from Zinda. His mother had called him away.

"Niraven! You're leaving _tomorrow_! You need to pack!" And so he was sent off, completely oblivious that his sister was having a wonderful time while he was talking to Zinda. He was trapped, anyways. The fishing trip was tomorrow. While he prepared, he had time to think- the first quiet moment since he had arrived home.

This new girl, what was her name again? Oh, right, Leanin. Who was she? Aunt Numuna and Uncle Dalohny simply said they found her, invited her home, and she never left. They liked her. And as her father's elder sister and as the woman in charge of the Hold, Numuna liking her was important. Apparently she was staying in their guestroom. She seemed nice. And then his thoughts began to stray back to Haper Hall.

Because truth to be told, Niraven hardly knew this place. Their family had only joined Aunt Numuna and Uncle Dalohny when he was around eight, and he had left for Harper Hall apprenticeship five years later. Harper Hall had become his home. He felt uncomfortable here. It was different for his sister. She had been young enough to accept the move from Fort easily. She hardly even remembered it there. But he did. And he always liked it better than in the south. Not to mention that the people here were wonderful, but it was very overwhelming, and he did not really like to fish.

And as his thoughts were on Harper Hall, they naturally settled down to thinking about Elixa, his betrothed back at Harper Hall, though his family didn't know. She was not to be known, she had insisted. He was not quite sure why, but there would be a good reason. Elixa _always_ had a good reason for everything. Elixa was a journeywoman Harper, though she was the same age as him. She had just started her apprenticeship a bit earlier. He would be a journeyman soon, and then he would have an excuse not to return here, which would be wonderful.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Niraven!" And then there was his sister. Her long hair was damp and tied back in the usual ponytail. She wore a loose blue tunic and a pair of rather tattered brown pants. Her feet were bare. She smelled of salt and was quite out of breath. Nirami sat down on his bed.

"I haven't had any time to talk to you since you got home and you're already leaving with Dad?" His sister frowned a little.

"It will only be a day or two. You've managed fine without me, haven't you?"

"Well, I suppose." She sighed a little.

It was then that Niraven realized how much his baby sister had grown up. He had not really noticed it before, but Nirami was developing quite a personality. It had not shown in her short, rather emotion-deprived letters, but she was not the dependent, quiet little girl he had known. She was really becoming a spirited, self-dependent young woman. It really shook him, as such realizations are prone to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Pern is not mine.**

**Anyways, this chapter is atrocious. I'm completely ashamed. (ButI still hope you like it). Will try to do better on the next one... **

The result of this shock was that Niraven suddenly blurted out,  
"I'm going to get married!" There was a moment of frozen silence before he realised what he had just told her.

"What?" Nirami gave him a blank look.

"Don't tell!" He was going steadily more crimson. Why did he say that? Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut for another few days? Shards. Elixa would not be pleased.

And Nirami was still staring at him as if he had sprouted another ear.

"What? I mean, I won't. But...but...what?" Nirami had not seen it coming. Her brother was getting married. Her first thought was that it ruined her romantic plans. Her second was that her parents would kill her for not telling once they found out, although they might be so pleased that she would avoid trouble.

"Her name is Elixa. She's a journeywoman, been raised her entire life at Harper Hall," He glanced at his sister and noticed her eyes, wide and looking as if they were about to pop out of her skull, "Are you...upset?"

And then Nirami's head, which had gone a bit blank, returned to reality.

"No, no, shells, no! Of course not! I'm just surprised. I mean, I haven't really seen you. For years. And now you're getting married. Which is, well, important," Nirami smiled. She was happy for her brother, but she suddenly felt the gap of many long years apart. These days, they really only had memories in common.

There was a long pause as both sibling struggled to find what to say.

"So, what is she like?" Nirami eventually asked.

"Well, she's short, shorter than even you-"

"Hey!"

"Anyways, she's got red hair, and blue eyes..." Niraven sighed, his expression getting silly and romantic. Nirami laughed at him.

"I want to meet her," She told him. Before he could reply, there was a knock on the door. A moment later, Leanin poked her head in.

"Hey, is...? Oh, there you are Nirami!"

"Hey Lean!" Nirami jumped to her feet, using the nickname she had given the blonde girl.

"The feast is almost ready. Almost everyone is assembled," Leanin told them.

The trio quickly hurried downstairs, where food and laughter and music made the night fly by.

The next day, when Niraven left with his father, was the day Leanin truly became part of White Sand Hold. Everyone was assembled, waving and watching the fishing fleet sail away. Suddenly Zinda turned to the young blonde women and told her,  
"Young lady, you are useless. Would you like me to teach you how to cook my bubbly pies?"

Leanin gladly accepted, though she privately thought that she already knew how to make bubbly pies. But she was later to learn that Zinda made the best pies on Pern, and guarded the recipe with her life. When asked why she refused to share, the old woman told an elaborate story of secret recipes and past tragedy, but it was different every time, which caused a fair amount of suspicion. Only a handful of people had ever truly been taught it, though Zinda was always dropping hints. Leanin was soon at work, listening to the old lady lecture on about the best way to sweeten the berries, the best way to bake the crust. It seemed to her that the elderly Auntie lectured more than she cooked, but it was worth it. When Niraven returned, the blonde was nowhere to be found. According to Nirami, she had hardly been seen in days. Pies appeared in the kitchen rather mysteriously, sometimes accompanied by a quick flash of yellow hair. The pies were excellent, and Nirami did love pie. But the younger girl did miss her friend. Leanin was really the only girl Nirami's age at the hold, and now that Leanin was busy, the black-haired girl felt her absence.

Niraven was wet and cold and tired and hungry from the trip, but he was only too glad to spend time with his rambunctious sister, telling her about Elixa, listening to her stories about the hold, wallowing in memories. He did not have much time left at the hold anyways. Eventually, the topic drifted to Leanin.

"So, where's she from?" Niraven asked.

"No one knows but her. She won't tell. All we know is she has a brother, an older one. And I think she is from the North, and didn't do much, but that's just gossip. She's really very nice though. One time..." And Nirami changed the topic to safer ground.

For despite the fact that she was truly part of their hold, mystery still lingered around Leanin. Even Zinda occasionally attempted to slip in a question about her past, though the girl had always caught herself just before answering. But as the days passed, the questions decreased.

Although he planned to leave much earlier, his family seemed intent on preventing his return to Harper Hall. His stay was lengthened until a firelizard was sent with a short message demanding he return to Harper Hall. Even the day of his leaving was a long event. He was hugged by almost everyone in the Hold, even some of the gruff, weathered seamen, and several family members burst into tears and required consolation. Then his mother had to make sure that he was prepared, and then insisted he eat one last meal with them. Finally he was able to drag himself from the slightly too loving clutches of his hold's inhabitants.

Only a few people were absent from this event, including Zinda and Leanin. But Nirami was also missing, and this caused a fair amount of anxiety when she reappeared the next day. However, the dark-haired girl told them with a nervous little laugh that she had simply wandered a bit too far from the Hold. Few believed her, and the others who had fire lizards recieved a brief glimpse of a wine jug. This resulted in Nirami being confined to her room.

And then, about a month after Niraven's departure, Nirami found Leanin in her room, sleeping peacefully, with a scrap of hide clutched in her hand. She deciphered (though with difficulty) that "Well done"was written on it in Zinda's almost illegible handwriting. The blonde smelled of pies and fruits and a bit of mold. The moldy odor was due to Zinda's preference for dank locations, no matter what the family said it did for her health.

The scrap of hide was taken as a signal that Leanin's education on bubbly pies was finished, a fact that was confirmed by the young woman once she woke up. She was glad to have nothing left to do, and she was content to simply sit outside with Nirami. The summer days were coming to an end, and it was getting chilly in the evening, so they took advantage of the remaining warmth. Nirami, relieved to have her friend back, talked in a constant stream of words. Leanin was content to listen and occasionally input a few words, as always. As night fell, the wind began to blow in from the ocean, and they quickly retreated indoors.

The chills of nightime gradually crept into day, until it was no longer pleasant to swim or relax outdoors. But this scarcely mattered, for Leanin was hard at work cooking and Nirami had been forced to care for the children. And besides, they firelizards to care for, and things to clean and arrange, and before they knew it, it was almost Turn's End. According to Nirami, their family did not do much for Turn's End, aside from an enormous feast, and an exchange of gifts for one's closest friends.

Leanin did not have many friends to give gifts to, but she wanted to be sure that her gifts were perfect. She planned to give one to Nirami, of course, but also to Dalohny and Numuna, who had taken her in. And so her plans began.....


End file.
